


Return to Hartland

by STforRK



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 09:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3062177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STforRK/pseuds/STforRK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard is back in Westland remembering a very special day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return to Hartland

Kahlan, can you believe how long it has been since we were last here.

No where did the time go Richard.

Mom, dad, when was the last time you where here in Hartland. 

Richard begins to recall his last visit to the spot where they were now standing.

I was out working in the woods one day when a flash of white caught my sight

The white was from a woman in white running in freight

My thoughts were should I run or should I stay and fight

After all it is not my plight

Of course I did the right thing I stayed for the fight

When I reached the top of the cliff the woman in white was in a plight

The edge of the cliff behind what a height

After the fight there was such a brief respite

Before she thanked me and advises not to follow her into the night

Oh what a night filled with such perilous fights

Now five years later I stand before a beautiful sight

That has filled my heart with so much delight

A family with the woman in white

That I will protect with all my might.


End file.
